


lets try this whole love game (baby it's a game we've been playing for years now)

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2019 [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill is a bottom and you can fist fight me on it, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie





	lets try this whole love game (baby it's a game we've been playing for years now)

Bill is standing in his kitchen in a pair of boxers and Mike's large flannel. Mike is in shock; sure, he has seen Bill in the morning, Bill with his hair all mussed up and humming along to piano songs that he doesn't have the instrument to back to... but he's never seen fourty-year-old Bill with too many grey hairs - it's probably from stress, Mike assumes, Bill always was an intoxicating mix of constant stress and utterly careless - and a circle of dark hickeys down his neck to his collarbones as he hums while making coffee. 

Mike sits at their table in New England, the United States where he had never expected to be, with his laptop open with homes in Florida pulled up on realtor.com. He, however, isn't looking at the screen, in favor of admiring Bill's back and thinking of last night; of running his hands through Bill's silvering hair as Bill looks up at him from his position on his knees or his hands wrapped around Bill's wrists as he thrusts _and thrusts_, getting closer to the edge each time until his hands slipped from gripping his wrists to intertwine their fingers in a soft movement despite their harsh, climaxing need to get off. He thinks of Bill straddling him after tackling him in... in Its lair and he thinks of Bill writing. Bill writing of the pornography his novels tend to leak of sometimes - maybe he considers Bill reaching into his jeans as he writes to touch himself, head filled with dirty thoughts and blue eyes clouded over. 

Mike tries desperately to pull himself out of those thoughts into the present but the present invites a half-dressed Bill Denbrough in his kitchen, humming as he makes them both _coffee. _

"Big Bill?" He asks, trying to garner the smaller man into a conversation to distract himself as he pulls at his pajama pants as he looks back at his laptop screen. 

Bill's beautiful imitation of the piano's noise stops and Mike grieves the noise for a moment solemnly. Bill's slanted smile in heard in his lavish tone more than seen when he responds, "Ye-yes, Mikey?" 

He swallows. He loves Bill's cute little nicknames and on the drive over here, he made a list of pretty little nicknames for Bill himself. 

He hides a bit. "What about a duplex on Miami Beach?" 

Bill hums thoughtfully before murmuring, "Sure... What about St. Augustine? It sounds nice." 

Mike raises an eyebrow before nodding, a feeling of warmth spreading through his chest at the domesticity of being like this with Bill, being domestic with Bill makes him filled with hope for their future, for everything he thought he'd never be able to have. 

"What do you like in your coffee?" Bill asks gently and Mike teases back, 

"Try and remember." 

"Two su - su - sugars only, right?" Bill asks softly, smile loving still and Mike nods back. 

Bill turns back to his work before murmuring thoughtfully, sounding amused. 

"Miami does sound nice though." 


End file.
